


A Bit Of A Shock (The Trust. Remix)

by Moonflower999



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot Remix, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/Moonflower999
Summary: Merlin has gone. Arthur finds him after searching for him high and low.  Will Merlin forgive him?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58
Collections: Camelot Remix 2020





	A Bit Of A Shock (The Trust. Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[ART] Trust.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033835) by [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter). 



> Dig, I had so much fun reading and looking through many of your works. Of course I couldn't comment on everything or you would have gotten suspicious. In the end, this piece 'spoke' to me. I hope you like my humble offering. It went somewhere other than where I first expected when I was looking at your art. 
> 
> Mods, thanks so much for keeping this beloved fest going. It's amazing to be part of such a living, lovely fandom, and such a (scary) honor to have a chance to play in another artist/writer's garden.
> 
> @Emrys_MK, thank you so much for the wonderful, last minute beta and all the encouragement. <3

Merlin waited for the dust from Kilgharrah’s wingbeats to settle and leaned back against the dragon’s neck rather than sliding to the ground. “Arthur, what are you doing here?” he asked, staring down from his living perch.

“We need to talk,” said the king, approaching cautiously. 

“Really?” Merlin huffed. “I wasn’t under the impression that you wanted to talk to me when you told me to get out of your bed and out of your sight!”

Arthur forced himself to stay still, though it was only the long, harsh discipline of his military training that enabled him to fight the desire to fidget and shuffle from foot to foot under the twin glares of Merlin and the great dragon. “It  _ was _ a bit of a shock, Merlin,” he said mildly.

Merlin’s eyes narrowed even further. “Hrmmph. I had a bit of a shock as well. You know...when you jumped up, drew your  _ sword _ on me, and ordered me out of your bed and out of your sight  _ forever _ . Yes, I’d definitely say that was a  _ bit _ of a shock.”

Arthur’s feet shuffled just a bit, but he forced himself to still and meet Merlin’s gaze. “Well, I grant that might have been somewhat of an overreaction on my part.”

Kilgharrah snorted in amusement, and fire scorched the nearby greenery. Merlin muttered something Arthur couldn’t quite make out, and the dragon slowly turned his head away to give Merlin and Arthur some semblance of privacy.

“How did you find me anyway?” Merlin grumbled. 

“There have been reports of a strange glinting in the sky around this area around sunset each evening, so I’ve been searching these woods every night. It seemed rather futile, but I had no other leads.” Arthur tried to catch Merlin’s gaze, but Merlin seemed to be steadfastly refusing to look directly at him.

Eventually, Merlin turned his eyes back to Arthur. He was still clearly hurt and angry, but Arthur sensed a small shift in him--a touch of openness that sparked a small flame of hope in Arthur’s chest. Though Merlin’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he responded, “And just why would you do that,  _ Sire _ ? Why would you pursue a lowly servant who betrayed you so badly that you needed to threaten him with your blade? Have you come to chop off my head?”

Arthur looked at Merlin hopelessly. “Please come down, Merlin.”

Merlin scoffed at him.

Arthur shoved his hands into his belt and hung his head for a moment, before looking back up. “I admit some hours passed before I began to understand what I had done, but then I did come to find you...to apologize. It was very wrong of me to ask for your trust and then betray your confidence in me.” Arthur pulled his hands from his belt and stood straight. “I searched everywhere for you, but you were already gone. I was desperate. I confessed all to Gaius and pleaded with him to tell me how to find you. Day after day, I combed these woods, but each evening I went to Gaius--and night by night, he told me what you have done for me all these years. I almost didn’t dare to dream you were still nearby.” Arthur tilted his head up searching Merlin’s face again, “Why are you still here, Merlin? If you hate me so much, why haven’t you gone?”

Merlin sighed. His shoulders dropped and he slumped down further on Kilgarrah’s neck. His mouth quirked in a crooked, cynical imitation of a grin. “I’m here because I’ll never be free, Arthur. It’s my fate. My gods’ forsaken destiny. I have been granted the privilege of lurking in the shadows around Camelot for the sole purpose of keeping an eye on your royal arse--whether or not you want me here, whether or not you can’t stand the sight of me. And of course I don’t hate you, but I’m not very happy with you, either. I never asked to be cursed with the destiny of being bound to hang around and watch over a man who can’t stand the sight of me--especially when I had dreamed of so much more for us.”

Arthur’s eyes widened with hope. He glanced at the dragon, who seemed to be asleep and chanced a step forward, “Merlin, I promise I will never raise my sword to you again. You must know I could never actually hurt you,” he implored.

Merlin nodded his head brusquely. “You never could. That’s true. Because I would never let you get your blade anywhere near me, you prat. You cannot do a thing to me that I don’t allow... Except for one thing, and one thing alone. I don’t know any way to keep you from breaking my heart.”

Arthur took a few tentative steps closer. “I well know that what I did is unforgivable, and yet I cannot give up the hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me anyway. I’ve had seven long days and nights without you by my side. Every minute has been filled with deep shame about how I encouraged you to trust me and divulge your secrets only to then turn on you. I’ve had much time to remember how you trembled in my arms and then stilled as I promised you that nothing could be so bad that I wouldn’t love you still. Time to feel the deepest regret over the devastated look on your face as I broke your heart and kicked you out. I miss you so much, Merlin. I miss us.”

Merlin’s face softened with a hint of a smile, and Arthur’s heart began to beat faster, “I now know that you could turn me into a toad with a mere thought, and yet I trust you with everything that is in me. Do you think you could give me another chance? I promise to take as much care of your heart as you’ve taken of me all these years. Will you give me one more opportunity to prove that you can trust me?” Arthur stepped even closer, reaching up towards Merlin.

Kilgharrah grumbled with a deep chuckle, startling Arthur and Merlin. “The kingling speaks well for himself.”

Merlin shushed the dragon, leaned forward, stretched his hand out to meet Arthur’s, and slid into his arms.

“Let’s go home,” said Merlin, holding on to Arthur’s hand and sending Kilgharrah on his way with his thanks.

“Things are going to be so much better, Merlin,” said Arthur, eyes shining. “I’ve set Gaius and Geoffrey to writing up new laws. Your courage in confiding in me will help usher in a new age for Camelot. I promise you that I will never give you cause to regret your choice to trust me again.”

Merlin took his king’s face into his hands and looked at him in wonder. “Arthur...” Merlin wobbled on his feet.

Arthur grabbed him by the elbows, “What is it, love?”

“Arthur, for the first time since we met, I have no more secrets from you.” Merlin leaned into Arthur’s embrace, missing the glorious smile that bloomed across Arthur’s face.

No matter. There would be many more smiles. 

This was only the dawn of a beautiful new era to come.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you are so inclined I do love comments...And I love getting to know who's reading, reactions, etc.  
> Be well out there...these are intense times!


End file.
